leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW060
| ja_op= | ja_ed= ポケモン言えるかな？ＢＷ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=大橋志吉 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=矢嶋哲生 | directorn=1 | director=矢嶋哲生 | artn=1 | art=小山知洋 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=BW051-BW060| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 2 (Japanese: トルネロスVSボルトロスVSランドロス！（後編） VS VS ! (Part 2)) is the 60th episode of the , and the 717th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on December 22, 2011 and in the United States on May 5, 2012. Blurb Soon after arriving on Milos Island to find the rare medicinal plants known as Revival Herbs for Driftveil Gym Leader Clay, our heroes, along with island resident Lewis, encountered the Legendary Pokémon Tornadus and Thundurus. The barriers erected to keep them away were destroyed by Team Rocket, and the two Pokémon are now battling ferociously, threatening the island’s existence. With the help of Lewis and his Gothorita, Iris successfully summons the Legendary Pokémon Landorus, the island’s guardian and the only one who can control Tornadus and Thundurus. But after Landorus appears, Team Rocket shows up! It turns out they destroyed the barriers as part of a plot to capture all three of these powerful Legendary Pokémon! Ash, Iris, and Cilan team up to defeat the villainous trio and free the three legends—but when the three-way battle starts up again, it’s clear that Landorus was seriously injured in the rescue attempt, and Tornadus and Thundurus seem to have the upper hand. Lewis collects the few Revival Herbs he has left and offers them to Landorus, who is immediately revitalized! With its newfound strength, Landorus finally manages to stop the battle between Tornadus and Thundurus and convince them to work together to restore Milos Island to its pristine condition. Now, Revival Herbs grow quickly in enormous quantities—more than enough to satisfy Clay’s request. It looks like Ash is off to his next Gym battle! Plot After a recap showing the events from the previous episode, this episode begins where it left off. The flash of light shines brighter and appears. from a distance notice Landorus's arrival. As Landorus ascends down to everyone, Lewis explains the dire situation with Milos Island, and the conflict with and . Lewis asks Landorus to help stop the fighting. Looking at the sky, everyone notices flashes of lightning from the battle between Thundurus and Tornadus. Landorus heads towards where the battle is occurring. Everyone hopes that Landorus can take care of the problem. lets Gothorita know that it did a good job summoning Landorus, while agrees causing Gothorita to blush. Meanwhile, Landorus sends Tornadus and Thundurus down from the sky and asks them to stop fighting. , , and Lewis head towards them. Thundurus and Tornadus begin to attack Landorus instead of calming down, but Landorus uses to shield himself. They continue battling each other, while Landorus seems to have the upper hand even though he is outnumbered. Meanwhile, Team Rocket call Dr. Zager and ask him how far away he is from their location. He tells them that he is closing in on their location. Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus continue battling each other, and one of the attacks ends up sending Ash, Iris, , and Lewis flying. Lewis's Gothorita, and Axew are badly damaged from the blast so everyone rushes them back to the cabin. Thankfully Lewis explains that he does have a Revival Herb which is stored in a jar. Lewis mixes it in a bowl and feeds it to both Axew and Gothorita. Immediately they are both fully healed. Axew and Gothorita make sure that they are both okay. Everyone heads outside to check how the situation is progressing. Gothorita uses to help out. After some more battling between Landorus, Thundurus, and Tornadus, Landorus again asks them to stop fighting. Suddenly, three beams of light in colors of green, orange, and blue shine down on the Legendary Pokémon and enclose them in impenetrable boxes. The Legendary Pokémon use their attacks to try to break free, but to no avail. Team Rocket reveals to everyone that they are the ones responsible for destroying an important part of the shrines. Everyone becomes angry upon hearing this, and exclaims that such actions will never be forgiven. , , and are brought out to help destroy the boxes to set the Legendary Pokémon free. None of their attacks come close to breaking the boxes. Gothorita tries , but that doesn't work either. Team Rocket tells them that the boxes are unbreakable. Team Rocket goes inside of their helicopter, and raises the boxes to attach to it. The Pokémon once again use their attacks, but this time on the helicopter itself and end up destroying the controls. Dr. Zager realizes that he has no choice but to release the boxes and the Legendary Pokémon. Team Rocket makes their getaway to avoid the helicopter being destroyed. After Team Rocket gets away, the Legendary Pokémon continue their fighting. Landorus appears to have hurt himself, and because of that Tornadus and Thundurus started really landing their attacks which really damage him. They have Landorus cornered and prepare to attack to finish him off. Meanwhile, Lewis had returned to the cabin to retrieve another Revival Herb to bring it to Landorus for healing. Gothorita uses its powers to send the Revival Herb to Landorus for him to be able to fully recover to avoid their attacks. Thankfully Landorus received the Revival Herb in time and was able to use Protect for protection. Lewis recalls that one of the diagrams showed the exact same scenario to help Landorus happened in the past as well. Landorus uses on Thundurus and Tornadus, which injures them. Landorus touches them and tries to convey his feelings to them about calming down and stopping the fighting, while Gothorita does the same thing with its Psychic powers. Thundurus and Tornadus finally calm down. Sunlight falls upon the land and sea while the Legendary Pokémon begin to revive everything. Tornadus summons rain, Landorus plants the seeds, Thundurus sets fire to them causing the Revival Herb plants to sprout fully, die, and blow away to other areas. The Pokémon repeat this process. After they had finished, comes to them to show that she is healthy, while all the other Pokémon appear healthy as well. All of the forest Pokémon return to the forest, and the sea returns to normal. Lewis thanks the Legendary Pokémon for their help, and they go back to the sky. With a bag full of Revival Herbs, Ash, Cilan, and Iris board a boat and head back to and the Driftveil Gym. They wave goodbye to Lewis as they head off. Major events * The Team Rocket trio captures the , but their plans are foiled and they are forced to release them thanks to and . * stops the rampage of and , and all three Pokémon return to rest. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Lewis * Dr. Zager Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Lewis's) * (Lewis's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (multiple) * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: Chance to obtain merchandise featuring the Forces of Nature by sending postcards and information about the next episode / . * This episode was skipped in its rotation on the English, European French, German, Italian, and European Spanish Pokémon TV on June 3, 2016. Errors * When is shown in a closeup, has six side whiskers instead of four. This error was fixed on the Japanese DVD version. * In the dub, during the recap, is referred to as the Bolt Pokémon rather than the Bolt Strike Pokémon. * The 'R' logo usually on the top of James's tablet computer is missing in this episode. * After got better by eating the Revival Herb, , , and are shown in a closeup with the Pokémon they had sent out. In this shot, the external part of 's wings is colored yellow and not black. * Even though Lewis's was sick, it was seen behind him when he was making medicine for and , then it disappeared. BW060 error.png|Meowth's whisker error Dub edits * In the , the place the departed to was changed from "places unknown" to the Unown Dimension. However, it could be a translation error. In other languages |nl= |de= |el= |fi= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_eu= |pt_br= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= |vi= |da= }} 060 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes directed by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears de:Der Zorn der Legendären Pokémon! (Teil 2) es:EP722 fr:BW060 ja:BW編第60話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第60集